


secretly a werewolf au

by werewolfau (Hurleyvxv)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/werewolfau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some trohley werewolf fic dumps until i can get them all under the correct psued</p>
            </blockquote>





	secretly a werewolf au

It’d be pretty hard for Joe to hide the fact that he’s a werewolf given the fact that

  * he disappears in the middle of the night when he thinks Andy is sleeping
  * random deer appear in the FC work out yard and they’ve been 99% eaten
  * Joe has random bits of dried blood on his face at all times for no reason whatsoever
  * when Andy notices and wipes it off Joe literally showers to get rid of any other evidence
  * "What is that on your face?"
  * "I dunno, what is it?"
  * "It looks like blood."
  * "NOPE IT’S NOT BLOOD IT’S FROM WHERE I WAS EATING THAT BEET THING YOU MADE IT WAS REALLY GOOD."
  * Joe intently staring at cats and growling at any other animal that comes within 500 feet of Andy and any other FC member
  * THEY ARE **_J O E ’ S T E R R I T O R Y_**
  * **_NOBODY ELSE’S_**
  * **_SHOO_**
  * **_GET OFF MY FUCKIN’ YARD YA RAT_**
  * Andy mentioning all those random deer and Joe disappearing to get rid of said deer
  * "Where did those deer go."
  * "I dunno."
  * "YOU’VE GOT MORE RED STUFF ON YOUR FACE."
  * "I REALLY LIKE THAT STUFF YOU MADE OKAY."
  * Joe breaking out in a cold sweat the night before the full moon
  * Andy NOTICING that Joe acts weird during the full moon and avoids any and all contact and locks himself in his room



And last of all

  *  _The big-ass dog that appears out of fucking nowhere in FC on those nights when Joe is nowhere to be found_




End file.
